Come to Think of it
by welshguy
Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have a 1 night stand following a night out of drinking sake,Neji completely forgets about it and Ten Ten doesn't want to see him again, however they must as they have a long mission to fulfill. Neji x Ten Ten
1. Neji's Moment

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**  
My first Fanfic, enjoy!!!!**

**  
Chapter 1 - Neji's Moment.  
**  
"Neji!" Screamed Gai as he lost concentration on a mission with Ten Ten and Lee.

"What?" Neji asked almost impatiently.

"We need to clean up our skills," Gai grinned "We can't lose concentration!"

"We're only pulling the weeds of this old lady," Ten Ten pointed out

"Yes, but..." Gai tried to enthuse but lost his patience and got on with their work.

Neji and Ten Ten looked one another in the eye, Lee continued his work and Gai whimpered in the corner over Neji doing nothing.

"Neji," Ten Ten whispered to him.

"What?" Neji asked her softly.

Ten Ten blushed until Neji lost interest in their conversation.

"Ok then guys we're done!" Gai exclaimed.

Lee followed Gai so that he could do more training, whereas Neji and Ten Ten followed one another around.

"Ten Ten..." Neji was about to say something to her.

"Yes Neji?" Ten Ten asked

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," Ten Ten blushed

They were just about to go out with one another when Naruto passes by.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto screamed.

"What do you want," Neji replied aggressively.

"This is a scroll from the fifth hokage herself! It's not urgent but read it tonight!" Naruto handed the scroll to Neji and ran off.

He read the scroll and it said that Tsunade wanted to see Gai's team the next day.

Neji told Lee to tell Gai about the meeting and then walked back to find Ten Ten to go out on their date.

They started by walking along the main street of Konoha. It was beautiful. The lights were on the people were relaxed and they were left in peace to have their date.

"Shame we didn't do this sooner, isn't it, Neji?" Ten Ten asked.

"Why?" Neji asked in shock.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"No I haven't,"

Neji ordered some saké and Ten Ten the same. The owner of Ichiraku Ramen didn't ask for age or ID, mainly because Neji without his hair tied back looked like his master Hiashi Hyuuga. They also ordered the finest ramen in the stand.

"Neji, I want you to know..." Ten Ten was about to tell Neji of her feelings.

"Ten Ten, you are an amazing person, but we can't remain together, after all we are a team and..."

"Neji, I wanted to say that this saké is strong," She laughed embarrassingly.

"Oh right," Neji said embarrassed.

They received their ramen and started eating. Ten Ten already started to show signs of drunkenness and Neji ordered some more saké.

When they finished, they were smashed. Walking in a straight line was difficult for them. On their way back to Neji's house they couldn't take their hands off one another. Every corner they would stop in order to snog one another.

They arrived at Neji's home. The first place they went to was Neji's bedroom. They started to strip one another of their clothing. Neji took a moment to stare at Ten Ten's body, after five minutes they snogged. They were all over one another. They hadn't noticed but they had sex with one another while drunk. Ten Ten stayed with him over night  
**  
What will come of Neji? Find out on the next Chapter**

**  
You pervert! Ten Ten's ordeal. The Meeting!**


	2. You Pervert! Ten Ten's Ordeal The Meeti

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Here's the second Chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - ****You pervert! Ten Ten's ordeal. The Meeting!**

It was quiet. It was too quiet the next morning. Ten Ten and Neji were still asleep despite the meeting with Tsunade which was within twenty minutes. They came awake. They screamed.

"How did I wake up next to you?!" Neji asked, he had a hint of shock, but his hangover soon kicked in.

"Neji you pervert!" Ten Ten screamed at him, she was also suffering from a bad hangover.

"Don't shout, please, how did you get in this bed then?"

"You should know! You fucking pervert!"

"Don't shout, bitch!" Neji looked at the clock "Oh fuck! It's meeting time in ten minutes!"

"I'm not going!"

"I know how you feel but we must go on this mission!"

"Why?!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Fine, why?"

"It's our duty as shinobi to make Konoha strong,"

"Fine but I will not save your life, Hyuuga,"

They got dressed and walked down stairs. On their way down Hiashi was on his way to see if Neji was alright. The moment he saw Ten Ten he wished he never wanted to.

"What happened?" asked Neji's master.

"Your nephew's a pervert, Lord Hyuuga!" Ten Ten replied.

"She doesn't know what she's saying, master, I don't know what happened last night and now I'm gonna need Lee's pace to get to the hokage's office…" Neji was about to finish what he was saying until he looked at the clock that's when he started running.

"Neji, wait!" his master cried but he still couldn't get him back.

They were running quite quickly, quicker than what they've run in the past. They bumped into Lee on their way.

"Hey guys!" Lee screeched

"Hey Lee," Neji replied however Ten Ten didn't respond.

"What's up with Ten Ten," Lee whispered.

"I don't know, she's been calling me a pervert for no reason all morning," Neji replied in a whisper of the wind.

"Neji, you did an awful thing to me back there!" Ten Ten turned on him.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"You know exactly what you've done!" Ten Ten replied to Neji.

"I honestly don't know what you're saying!" Neji exclaimed

"I give up!" Ten Ten screamed

The leaves on the trees were bloing nicely in the breeze. It was peaceful everywhere until Neji, Ten Ten and Lee arrived there.

When they arrived at the hokage's building, they sighed as according to the clock out there they made it with five minutes to spare. The hokage looked upset at them. Ten Ten knew they should've hurried up the stairs to see the hokage or on her head be it.

"Lee come up the stairs," she told him

Lee and Neji followed Ten Ten up the stairs to the hokage's office. Tsunade looked so pissed with them they couldn't handle it. The vein on Tsunade's forehead was huge and it began to make Gai (who was there half an hour early) scared of being in the same room as her.

"Gai sensei, have you been crying?" Neji asked

"Thank god you are here" Gai cried "I feared that she'd take it out on me"

"She wouldn't have," Neji said.

"Shall we begin now?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Certainly," Gai replied.

"Orochimaru stole a document of great importance from me last night, and seeing as you are the only team available I ask you for your help getting it…"

**Will Neji remember what he an Ten Ten did?**

**Find out on the next chapter**

**What the hell! Meeting with Gai!**


	3. What the hell? Meeting with Gai!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Here's my third chapter – please review if you've got time.**

**What the hell! Meeting with Gai!**

"Gai sensei!" Lee called.

"Yes Lee!" Gai replied giving him the nice – guy pose.

"We have a situation before our terribly discussed mission!"

"If it's the fact we've run out of food, I know, don't blame me blame, Chouji!"

"No…"

"Spit it out Lee! The maiden of youth can be very cruel! What is it!"

"Sorry, Gai sensei! Neji and Ten Ten, they've been acting strangely, especially Ten Ten,"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Meet with them for five minutes each, before our mission,"

"What about my youth?"

"Your youth ran out ages ago!"

"No it hasn't shut up!"

Lee left the balcony opposite the Hyuuga compound, leaving Gai to stare at the stars and reminisce over his youth and rivalry against Kakashi. _God I've wasted my youth _he thought. Then he realised that Kakashi was still ahead of him in all aspects. He began crying. Before he went to sleep, he looked across to the Hyuuga compound where he saw two windows, one for the side branch members, the other for the main branch – heir to the main household. Neji was writing in his diary, for the first time, Gai saw Neji cry. It was only soft tears and although it was difficult to see, Gai being a jounin, saw it. Gai had a quick glance to the main branch's window, he instantly saw a difference. Hinata was smiling almost laughing. She also was writing in her diary. It was so quiet and dark in Gai's home it was incredible. Gai decided to go to bed.

"In ten minutes we leave may I speak with you Ten Ten?" Gai asked.

"Sure," Ten Ten replied, confused.

"I've noticed strange things going on, especially between you and Neji, what's happened?"

"I don't want to say!"

"Ten Ten, I'm your sensei! I'm here to help you, now tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's so rude, I really can't tell you,"

"Ten Ten! Why are you calling Neji a pervert?"

"Because I am!"

"More specific please,"

"No!"

"I can't help you then," Gai tried every trick in his book by then so he gave up "Thanks Ten Ten," he sighed "Can you tell Neji to see me quickly?"

"Yes,"

Ten Ten walked out of there looking for Neji, who was only then arriving.

"Gai sensei wants to see you, fuck face," Ten Ten said to him.

"Ok, thank–you Ten Ten, do you have to use that language with me?" Neji replied sounding as though he had lost patience with her.

"Neji, you really are in deep with Ten Ten, aren't you?" Gai asked him.

"I don't know what I've done, it's so confusing for me," Neji replied.

"You know exactly what happened!"

"No I don't, that's the problem!"

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Our mission with that old lady, a date between me and Ten Ten and that's it,"

"What happened then during the date?"

"I can't remember except for the old man at Ichiraku calling me Hiashi,"

"Hmm… ok, thanks a lot Neji,"

"No problem!"

Neji left Gai to think about what happened. _This makes no sense. I'm thinking of the word pervert and its relevance to this. Ten Ten never swears unless she's badly hurt by something and Neji would never tell me anything. Oh well._ Gai then walked towards his pupils.

"Ok then guys, let's go the more we stall the more Orochimaru moves!" Gai screamed to them "Sources are saying he's gone to the hidden sound village – where he lives to read this document which has forbidden jutsu on it, apparently. We have to move quickly, ok?"

"Yes Gai sensei!" they all screamed.

They left by then. They all left for their mission.

**This tale goes longer and Longer – Will Neji be able to fight with all this on his mind? Will Ten Ten be able to keep a cool head? Find out on my next chapter.**

**Will we make it? Attack!**


	4. Will we make it? Attack!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Sorry it took so long! Here's my third Chapter! Please review!**

**Will we make it? Attack!**

The birds were chirping in the tea country early that morning, it was very pleasant moving through all the trees. Neji would use his byakugan to make sure there were no enemies around. Neji spotted three sound ninja behind the tree they stopped at. The sound ninja, although seemingly weak, were at jounin level.

"Ok then guys," whispered Gai to his team "Ten Ten, we need a distraction, go to that bush over there and throw a kunai at the one on the left, Neji use your byakugan to monitor their movements and Lee, we need you when Neji gives you this signal," Gai showed Neji and Lee a circle with his thumb and index finger "As for me, I will assist Lee by attacking s well, once one is taken out, we will all attack,"

"Right, Gai sensei," they all replied, Lee with a bit more enthusiasm than Neji and Ten Ten but they all replied.

Ten Ten gave Neji a very cold look as she left. Neji initiated his byakugan and they were generally ready to start.

Ten Ten threw a kunai and missed them completely. They got suspicious and one of them used the summoning jutsu, the same one also pulled out a flute. Ten Ten moved away as quickly as possible. The sound ninja played a small tune which made one of the summoned creatures attack behind the bush, there was nothing there but they managed to find a bit of Ten Ten's robe. They also uncovered a few foot prints so they followed the footprints. Gai's team managed to get away for the time being.

"What was that, Ten Ten!?" Gai exclaimed at her "Do you really want us killed!?"

"No, it was just unlucky," Ten Ten replied.

"Ten Ten, you never miss by that much, only once I've seen you miss altogether and that was against Temari in the first Chuunin exams!"

"I'm sorry,"

"We should set up camp to get over this,"

That's exactly what they did. They set up camp so that they could rest for a bit. Little did they know that the sound ninja was waiting for them for when they fall asleep. Neji and Ten Ten ignored one another throughout the camp and although Neji and Lee were good friends by then Lee decided to help Ten Ten get back at Neji. They did not know what they were going to do. They waited until downfall.

Ten Ten had to change her robes due to the tear on her robes from the bush. Neji had accidentally gone into the wrong tent. Ten Ten was not wearing a shirt so Neji had an accidental peep of her.

"Neji! You pervert!" Ten Ten screamed.

"Sorry!" Neji replied. He started blushing.

"Fuck off out of this tent!"

"Sorry!"

"What on earth is going on in here!?" Gai came in but when he saw Ten Ten a small blush came to Gai.

"That fucking retarded pervert walked in here!" Ten Ten exclaimed.

"Accidentally," Neji replied with a hint of stress.

"Neji, leave for a moment while I talk with Ten Ten," Gai trying to get their respect, told Neji.

"Yes, Gai – sensei," Neji replied this time with a hint of worry.

"You better leave Hyuuga!" Ten Ten screamed at Neji, getting a clean robe on.

"Why are you like that with him?" Gai asked.

"He's a fucking pervert, I told you already!" Ten Ten replied.

"Tell me how he is a pervert?"

"Because…" Ten Ten broke down into tears, she just looked up to Gai and said "I want to tell you but I can't!"

"Why not? I'm your mentor and therefore you should be more than capable to tell me,"

"I just can't, it's too painful to tell you," Ten Ten said "Please, leave me alone," Gai followed her instructions and left her to grumble to herself.

As Gai left the tent the sound ninja were planning their attack. They needed to be stealth in their plot as it was almost sundown; Neji would've been the one to protect them with his byakugan. They would all go to sleep except for Neji.

"It's a bit quiet," Neji said to himself "Will they come back, and why did Ten Ten decide to change?" Neji asked himself, then it hit him "They followed us by the rip in Ten Ten's shirt! Their summoning must be smell and sound sensitive!" Neji exclaimed, activating his byakugan. "They're nine hundred metres to the north east, no 800 metre to the south west, it's an ambush, I better wake Gai – sensei, Lee and ask Lee to wake up Ten Ten!" Neji exclaimed to himself. He rushed to wake up Gai and Lee, when asked why he couldn't wake up Ten Ten himself Gai said to Lee not to question. They then saw sound ninja all around them.

There was about twelve sound ninja attacking. Neji started the onslaught, however the sound ninja was equal to what Neji was about to do, team Gai had to think on their toes if they were to stand any chance of defeating the enemy, Neji retreated back to his squad whom asked him to use his eight trigrams sixty four palms, he then said that although that was a good idea there was too many of them for him to get to, also because not all of them were in his range he couldn't get rid of them all. "Try it Neji! Lee cried "What do you have to lose?"

"My life!" Neji replied.

"Please Neji, do something good in your life and get rid of yourself," Ten Ten said calmly, expecting Neji to do as she wants.

"I've got a better idea," Neji replied to Ten Ten's comment, "We allow them to attack us and then we attack them,"

Gai looked surprised at Neji's thought processes and then smiled knowing it was the only thing to do "We can't do anything else logically, if we lose a comrade, we fail a mission technically, there's nothing better to do, just tell us what to do and we'll do it,"

"Neji smiled back "Step about three yards forwards, then wait patiently to use any techniques, they can't be attacking techniques unless you've got a one on one situation,"

They followed Neji's instructions. That's when the sound shinobi attacked. They were all quite strong but couldn't think too logically. They should've had three against every ninja of team Gai's but somehow they had five on Neji three on Ten Ten and two each on Gai and Lee. Gai managed to pull off his two quite quickly meaning that he could help Lee, they defeated them esily after that. Although Neji defeated his five in a couple of movement Ten Ten was receiving some difficulty. She had defeated one and was relying upon one of her team to help her. Neji rushed in to save her life, he used the rotation to repel one of them he then shot into the stance for his eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms, his movements were quick and well thought. This would have been enough to kill somebody but it didn't kill the sound shinobi, it jus weakened his chakra, Ten Ten then managed to get rid of her remaining one and then threw a kunai knife at the remaining one. The enemy was defeated.

"Thanks, Ten Ten," Neji puffed.

"Don't expect me to do it again!" Ten Ten replied

This small tale is beginning to unfold.

Please do review – criticism is more than welcome (I also welcome praise)

How will Neji and Ten Ten recover their damaged relationship find out on my next chapter

Is the document here? Rememberance!


	5. Is the document here? Rememberance!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Yet again I apologize for any time it has taken for me to upload this chapter it's just that schools been killing me, either way thanks for your patience! Please Review!!**

**Is the document here? Remembrance!**

"I didn't ask for your help you prick!" Ten Ten screamed at Neji, almost as though he had done wrong.

"You are my comrade and technically had you not intervened I would have been killed by that sound ninja, so obviously you have some feelings for me!" Neji replied aggressively.

"Yes well…" Ten Ten continued

"Stop fighting will you! You are comrades and therefore should treat each other in that way!" Lee cut across

"Wait to go, Lee! Sweet prep talk!" Gai exclaimed showing his nice guy pose.

"Moving on, please," Neji started to think of the mission "where on earth is this document meant to be?"

"In the midst of the sound village, this is where Tsunade suspected it would be. Why do you ask, Neji?" Gai asked

"It's just that we're supposed to be heading north but we seem to be moving east, is that compass right?" Neji questioned.

"Let's have a look," Gai picked up his compass from his pocket, "it seems to be right, Neji you should have a look,"

"Gai – sensei…" Neji started to break the news to Gai like a child would point out a mistake and carry it on to the person nearest to them "this compass has been frozen for between two or four years, if you need a compass use one that works!" Neji exclaimed.

"Sorry," Gai sobbed

"Use mine Gai – sensei you poor pathetic little man," Ten Ten said with a mixture of emotions, one side she pittied him, on the other hand she hated him for keeping her a few moments extra with Neji.

"Don't call me that, Ten Ten!" Gai exclaimed angrily at her.

"As I've said earlier there is no need of argument between us as we are a team!" Lee emphasized "what kind of team argues continually, not ours, or rather we shouldn't!"

"I understand Lee, it's just that Ten Ten here has been bitching about me the entire mission, I saved her life, what more does she want?" Neji asked.

"I want you to confess to what you've done to me! I won't be happy until you do that, you son of a bitch!" Ten Ten exclaimed

"Don't ever call my mother a bitch, my mother was a wonderful person just like yours, I want an apology for you saying that," Neji nearly broke down in tears. The horizon showed a hillside.

"We're almost there, see those hills over there?" Gai asked

"Hard to miss really, Gai – sensei," Lee replied.

"Well if Tsunade's directions were right, beyond these hills is the sound village," Gai laughed.

They all took about half an hour to try and get to those hills, to climb them it took them an hour. They had found Orochimaru's mansion not too far away from this summit. Although Orochimaru had a horrible history his mansion was beautiful, it looked as though there was a basement floor, and two other levels. Neji noticed that something wasn't right "There is no lock to this door, would there be a seal?" he asked initiating his byakugan.

"Maybe… it is quite odd to not have a lock on such a wonderful home…" Gai began to state.

"I see, there are booby traps right in front of the entrance," Neji said, hesitating briefly as he said 'booby'.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Here's your order, Lord Hyuuga," Said the owner of Ichiraku Ramen._

"_Thank you, sir," Neji replied. Neji and Ten Ten started drinking sake._

"_Lord Hyuuga, Don't drink that much or I'll have to kick you out of this stand, is that clear?" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen questioned._

"_Loud and clear," Neji responded, however Neji had ordered two bottles by then and he and Ten Ten were barely able to walk in a straight line._

_End Flashback_

"What's the matter, Neji? You're finally working out what happened you twat?" Ten Ten asked him in order to break the tension.

"No," Neji replied in shock.

Ten Ten grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the door. She seemed to have hit the target Neji had said yet nothing happened. "What the… hell just happened!? It didn't work!? I'm going to see if I can set it off seeing as I've got my rotation!" Neji exclaimed frustrated. He did so and the shurriken, kunai and knives all came tumbling down at him he tried to initiate his rotation but couldn't, Ten Ten did however throw over a few of her kunai and shuriken and this deflected all but a few to which Neji deflected with a kunai himself. "Thanks, Ten Ten," Neji told Ten Ten of his gratitude.

"Fucking stop it you prick!" Ten Ten reacted somewhat angrily.

"Ten Ten, why are you speaking like this to Neji?" Gai had tried calming her down with that question.

"I want him dead," Ten Ten replied.

"I won't boher asking you why however let's get in there!" Gai exclaimed.

**Well… this tale stretches on and I have a great plan for finalising this (next chapter isn't the last one)**

**Will Neji find out how he's hurt Ten Ten so badly? Can Lee and Gai get any denser it's right in front of them! (Serious spoiler)**

**Await the next Chapter:**

**Found it! What…!?**


	6. Found It! What!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Here it is, hopefully one of the finalising chapters, please review – Positive or Negative!**

**Found it! What…?!**

"Right then! We're in, well done Neji and Ten Ten, great teamwork!" Gai attempted to improve their friendship with this line.

"Why didn't I allow him to die?" Ten Ten asked herself.

"I heard that, I'm quite frankly hurt by that," Neji replied.

"I'm hurt by what you did to me," Ten Ten said to Neji.

"I didn't do anything to you, you slut," Neji had obviously said the wrong thing yet he said it. Ten Ten ran down one of the three hallways in a temper upon hearing that.

"Neji you prick! Why'd you say that?" Gai asked "You know she's in a foul mood with you, we don't know why but she is, therefore you shouldn't call her a slut or anything!"

"I've finally lost patience with her!" Neji replied "If you ask me I think it's about time she got told!" By then Lee began hiding like a child, it was dark without any light at the end of the tunnel as far as he could see with Neji and Ten Ten's relationship. Neji sighed. "Maybe I should go apologize to her," Neji finally broke the silence.

"I think you've done enough, Neji," Gai responded.

"What will we do? We can't just stand here…" Neji tried to console Gai.

"I'll go find her, Lee go with Neji down that corridor to your left," Gai ordered.

"Yes, Gai – sensai," Lee replied.

Neji started following Lee into the darkness. Neji was walking along grumbling to himself and was generally acting in a nonchalant manner. He couldn't care less anymore as to why Ten Ten was so upset with him. Neji sighed. "All the happy memories," Neji said.

"Why'd she storm off like that?" Lee responded to Neji, although they weren't talking.

"I don't know," Neji replied "I could try and remember but I won't,"

"Are you saying that you did do something?"

"Heavens no!" Neji replied, as their conversation begun echoing across the entire corridor.

_Different Scene_

"Why'd he say that?" Ten Ten cried "Was it not enough to see me suffer? I mean honestly, does he not remember?" Ten Ten cried, knowing that she was alone; she pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the wall. "Hold on," she said to herself, analyzing the crack in the wall. "It's all wood, very damp wood. I should be able to cut through this easily…"

"Cut through what, dear?" a voice interrupted "you weren't thinking you could just break down this wall that easily, did you? I mean, you've been sneaking around not suspecting nobody else was here yet here I am,"

"Who are you?" Ten Ten asked.

"Why, I'm the one they all call Orochimaru, but you may call me Orochimaru,"

"Back off her…" another voice exclaimed.

_Different Scene_

"Well then let's see, there is a single room with a scroll down this corridor, however it is right at the end," Neji sighed.

"How far away is that?" Lee asked.

"About eight hundred metres,"

"Not too far then,"

"No, however we could bump into Orochimaru along the way,"

"Well, you could surely handle him,"

"Maybe, however he possesses thousands of jutsu, and he can initiate them much faster than I can block his chakra, another thing about it is he is a very slippery customer, he could just slice one of us open as easily as this," Neji clicked his finger, upon doing this, a dark figure appeared in the corridor.

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha,"

"How are the akatsuki involved in this?" Neji asked.

"We were expecting Naruto to do this mission and we need to capture him," Itachi explained "but clearly you are not the jinchuuriki, so I'll have tofight you,"

"Bring it on!" Neji exclaimed.

"Now you must explain something to me…"

"What?"

"How do I use this," Itachi pulled out a kunai.

"Well you see…" Neji pondered for a moment "You stab people with it, stab yourself to become stronger and stab someone else to become weaker,"

"Okay, thanks," Itachi then stabbed himself, "ouch! That hurt!"

"That's the point,"

"You're mean,"

"Itachi, it's time to leave…" Kisame started "You haven't stabbed yourself again, have you?"

"I'm telling my mommy!" Itachi cried at Neji "You are a bad man!"

"You meanie! You are the twentieth person today to tell Itachi to do this!" Kisame scolded Neji "Hey! How come you listen to strangers but not me?"

"Who are you again?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Kisame, your life partner! Remember?"

"Sort of…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Neji interrupted "but why are you two, possibly the strongest shinobi in the world, arguing for?"

"Gee, I don't know," Kisame responded "we'll leave you to it now,"

"Thanks guys!" Neji exclaimed

"Heck, what a nice fellow," Itachi said as he left.

"Neji, what just happened?" Lee asked.

"You know, I'm not quite sure,"

"Okay," Lee replied.

_Different Scene_

"You and what army, Gai?" Orochimaru asked.

"The army that's about to kick your ass!" Gai replied.

"Shame I'm just about to leave, I would have found that quite entertaining, good – bye," Orochimaru addressed and left them.

"That scum!" Gai exclaimed "what did he do with you?" Gai asked furiously.

"Nothing," Ten Ten sized up her options and saw that Gai was the only one there and therefore took off her robes.

"Ten Ten, what're you doing!?"

"Shut – up and accept this!"

"Ten Ten!"

_Different Scene_

"Here we are," Neji whispered. The room was very dark, Neji couldn't see anything without his byakugan. Lee was instantly bamboozled. Neji began searching but asked Lee to keep his eye open to ensure nobody came in. After around an hour of searching the room thoroughly he found the scroll. "Found it!" Neji began opening the scroll. He looked at its content. He blushed "What's this?!" On the scroll was a nude photo of Tsunade. "No wonder it was of such importance," Neji began crying. "I remember it now! I now know what's wrong with her,"

**What a chapter!! Sorry for any confusions!! Sorry it took so long!!**

**I Would love reviews!!**

**Who remembers what Neji did to Ten Ten? I think all who've read it does.**

**Find out what happens in my next chapter!!**

**Does it end here? I'll reveal all!**


	7. Does it end Here? I'll reveal all!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Here it is, hopefully one of the finalising chapters, please review – Positive or Negative!**

**Does it end here? I'll reveal all!**

Neji left the room. The room besides a couple of shelves and the bed was completely empty. Neji did notice a few white marks on the bed's clothing but refused to comment upon it. Lee noticed Neji had been crying, so asked him "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really," Neji was still sobbing.

"So, did you find the scroll?"

"Here," Neji handed the scroll over to Lee. "It was important for a particular reason,"

"What's that reason?"

"If you open the scroll you'll find a… an obscenity shall we call it, it was intended to be given to Jiraiya. However Orochimaru must have seen it and decided to take it for himself,"

"I see, so…"

"It helped me remember what I did to Ten Ten, and I must say this, I feel as though I'm a horrible person,"

"Tell me, what did you do to her?"

"Here's the story, do you remember that D-Rank mission that we had to go through?"

"Vaguely,"

"Well Ten Ten and I spent a lot of time with one another and I asked her out…"

"I see, so she said…"

"She said yes, I was quite pleased at the time, but then it got quite serious, we practically broke up with one another on the date, we were about to leave my house to get something to eat. Something wasn't right, I ordered some sake and there wasn't a single question referring to my age, and in fact I was called Lord Hyuuga by the man who runs Ichiraku Ramen. Either way we both started drinking it and we both loved every bit of it. I was out of control, so was she in all honesty, however we couldn't take our hands off of one another, and we were like… partners,"

"What does this have to do with her being in a strop?"

"Well, when we got back to my room in the Hyuuga compound, we both stripped off, we were in the nude, we both looked at each others' bodies and we then started shagging one another,"

"This is partly her fault then,"

"Partly," Neji started crying again. "We'd better go find the rest of them,"

"Wait, so Ten Ten and you…?" Lee began asking.

"Yes, we did it," Neji replied.

"No, you were together?"

"Yes,"

"With or without protection?"

"Oh shit! I was unprotected!"

"So she could be…"

"Pregnant," Neji stood still, almost lost his breath and then passed out. Around five minutes later he woke up. "What's happening?"

"You passed out," Lee replied "we need to find Gai – sensei,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Neji said. They both got moving into the distance.

_Different Scene_

"Get off, Ten Ten!" Gai screamed.

"Now you know how I feel!" Ten Ten replied

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"Neji…"

Gai pushed her off "Now then, you never do that to me again, you could wind up pregnant and I'm not supporting you if you're pregnant through this,"

"I'm only looking for vengeance," Ten Ten explained.

"I told you it was this way!" Lee screeched at Neji.

"No need to scream at me is there!" Neji shouted back. He saw Ten Ten, without her robes again, he blushed again "I'm sorry, Ten Ten,"

"For what, you twisted pervert? For breathing this very air? Or is it for seeing me naked again? Or is it for something else such as your breasts a larger than my own? Tell me now, Neji," Ten Ten seeming quite bemused by the question, ridiculing Neji while at the same time taking her anger out on the source.

"Happy to see you too, honey" Neji replied, but then he started crying, he saw Ten Ten's body once too often, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, he felt really bad about what he has done yet it was something so natural to have happened, he didn't rape her, she gave him full consent and she was if anything the more willing of the two, so why was she like this? "Ten Ten, I would explain my apology a little bit later, but please, accept it for now and I'll reveal all once we're out of here," 

"Fine," Ten Ten replied

"Sorry to interrupt you in this classical moment of youth, I'm crying it's so touching, however, we didn't find the scroll due to an obscenity, and did you find it, Neji or Lee?" Gai asked, crying himself after what Ten Ten had done.

"Gai – sensei, I'm sorry," Ten Ten whispered.

"What happened? That's beside the point, we did find the scroll and feel that maybe you should take a look at it, Neji described it as an obscenity and refused to show it to me, apparently it was aimed for Jiraiya but Orochimaru intercepted it,"

"Good work, Lee" Gai told him but not in his usual way, he was very unenthusiastic.

"Are you okay, Gai – Sensei?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, I'm fine, Lee. Let's just leave," Whilst leaving Gai glared coldly at Ten Ten and Neji.

He was upset. No doubt about it. Ten Ten noticed this and said to Gai "I'm sorry," she was obviously upset by what she did yet Neji was the priority in her mind. She wanted to set up camp for the night so that Neji could explain his apology, but no such luck. Gai wanted them to get back to Konoha so that they could report the success.

Gai decided to open the scroll, he himself blushed and giggled about it _how could I be so dumb? Of course this reminds me of what Neji did to Ten Ten. But why is she so upset over something that comes so natural to men and women? I can't work it out unless… she's pregnant, which is unlikely. Oh well._ Gai thought nothing more of it and eventually he ordered camp be set up so that Neji could explain what he had done with Ten Ten to make her so upset. Ten Ten jumped at the idea. She almost gleefully sang "Tell the pervert to explain himself, maybe then we could just end this whole dilemma," and in spite of all what has gone on, she demanded it be done right away.

"I'm sorry, Ten Ten," Neji said.

"For what?" Ten Ten asked almost angrily yet the fact she was putting this angry voice on suggested she wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry for having sexual intercourse with you, although you must say this, you didn't seem to object to it and also you've got to say that this is a natural process," Neji explained.

"Perhaps it is, however…" Ten ten began.

"There is no 'buts' in this one," Neji preached.

"He's got you there, Ten Ten," Gai interrupted almost in a giggle.

"What're you laughing at, sensei?" Ten Ten asked.

"You know how my apartment is opposite the Hyuuga compound?" Gai asked.

"Yes," Neji replied nervously almost shaking.

"Well I saw you throughout this experience!" Gai laughed "It was the biggest wank I've ever had!" Gai burst out in laughter further "Don't act innocent, Lee. You were there the entire time, and in fact you commented it was the sexiest thing you've ever seen. You even wanked and burst out screaming…"

"This is the full power of youth! I remember it now!" Lee screamed also laughing.

"You mean you two watched and kept quiet about it the whole time!?" Neji burst into a rage of anger. "Were you even going to tell us after all this or were you waiting for me to apologize!?"

"We didn't remember, sorry, Neji," Gai stopped laughing.

"Shut up will you!" Ten Ten screamed, throwing a kunai through the gap between them.

"What is it Ten Ten?"

"I've got some more news for you, this is the real reason for me being upset, I'm…"

**Don't get me wrong that was a bad chapter and I shouldn't really be placing you lovely people reading this in such suspense (If you are feeling suspense that is) but what do you think is Tenten's big news?**

**I would adore your reviews, as always. If you want make a prediction of the news.**

**What is this news? Find out in my next chapter…**

**Vis-à-vis that night.**


	8. Visavis that night

Disclaimer: I do not own… I can't be bothered, you know the drill

**Disclaimer: I do not own… I can't be bothered, you know the drill.**

**This here is probably the last chapter, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue but alas I'm uncertain as to the benefits, please do review, positive or negative so that I can better my next fanfiction.**

**Vis-à-vis that night.**

_Reminder__ from the last chapter_

"I'm sorry, Ten Ten," Neji said.

"For what?" Ten Ten asked almost angrily yet the fact she was putting this angry voice on suggested she wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry for having sexual intercourse with you, although you must say this, you didn't seem to object to it and also you've got to say that this is a natural process," Neji explained.

"Perhaps it is, however…" Ten ten began.

"There is no 'buts' in this one," Neji preached.

"He's got you there, Ten Ten," Gai interrupted almost in a giggle.

"What're you laughing at, sensei?" Ten Ten asked.

"You know how my apartment is opposite the Hyuuga compound?" Gai asked.

"Yes," Neji replied nervously almost shaking.

"Well I saw you throughout this experience!" Gai laughed "It was the biggest wank I've ever had!" Gai burst out in laughter further "Don't act innocent, Lee. You were there the entire time, and in fact you commented it was the sexiest thing you've ever seen. You even wanked and burst out screaming…"

"This is the full power of youth! I remember it now!" Lee screamed also laughing.

"You mean you two watched and kept quiet about it the whole time!?" Neji burst into a rage of anger. "Were you even going to tell us after all this or were you waiting for me to apologize!?"

"We didn't remember, sorry, Neji," Gai stopped laughing.

"Shut up will you!" Ten Ten screamed, throwing a kunai through the gap between them.

"What is it Ten Ten?"

"I've got some more news for you, this is the real reason for me being upset, I'm…"

_Reminder end_

"'I'm' what, Ten Ten?" Neji asked even more nervously now that he knows that there is more news on its way.

"I'm pregnant," Ten Ten began crying, "it's not that you screwed me, in the end it's that you knocked me up, in the beginning it was that I thought that you were a pervert, however when I was changing my robes at our first night, there was two reasons, first it was torn, but most importantly I was checking that I hadn't had my period as it was due and it hadn't been. When I bumped into Orochimaru he gave me a pregnancy test, which confirmed my pregnancy after Gai – sensei drove him off. I jumped on him in an attempt to firstly get vengeance but secondly to throw off any scent of pregnancy, you know I thought that your senses realized this Neji. And now we are here. Explaining. Chatting. Arguing. I just didn't think you were the committed person, I thought you feared commitment." Ten Ten explained.

"I do fear commitment, heck I fear my brains being turned to jelly by lord Hyuuga, I fear that more than commitment, I'm committed to Konoha, I'm committed to the main branch of the Hyuuga, it is through fear we live," Neji explained "I wouldn't normally be committed to you but now I have to be, you're holding my child, I can't not commit myself. There's that and I also wish to see whose eyes and body he follows,"

"A bit immature, don't you think, Neji?" questioned Gai.

"He's shown great commitment, however, Gai – sensei," Lee sprung to Neji's defence.

"We're going back to Konoha tomorrow and we've got to be prepared, Lee, I'm just simply not going to listen to you're argument, I want you to shut the hell up," said Gai, without trying to break his spirit.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Nothing," Gai replied.

They all fell asleep, all but Neji. Neji was very deep in thought. _Damn! Why'd she have to end up pregnant? Why is it always me? I mean, my father was born a couple of seconds after lord Hiashi, therefore he was ill-treated, and I was fitted with the curse mark at four years old. I was criticized by Naruto for beating Hinata into a pulp, but he doesn't understand, however he did beat me up really badly. Besides all that, one sound ninja worked out the weak spot to my byakugan, the one spot I couldn't see through, he had then duly beaten me through putting one of his hardened webs through me, I was lucky to live, Lee had me eat that awfully spicy curry of life however it did save us. Now this happens, is my life really worth living if it's like this. I can't go on like this. On the other hand im going to be a father, I could well be responsible for a new life in this world, therefore the byakugan will be passed on, and I'll have a beautiful partner, however again I could die on a mission, that said I've got a very good defensive approach. Oh well._

When informed it was seven anter meridian, team Gai woke up and started travelling through the final stretches of the tea country so that they could report the missions success. Nothing had changed much besides Neji and Ten Ten's relationship, their relationship was rosy and warm again.

They arrived in Konohaand gave Tsunade the 'document' and then left. While in the Hyuuga compound, Neji had to be mentally strong. He was going to pop the question. He had to; Hiashi threatened him with a severe beating and heavy use of the cursed mark on his forehead. He knew he had to anyway; it was the dignified thing to do. That's what he did the following day.

"Yes, I will marry you, Neji," Ten Ten replied obviously knowing he felt obliged to it.

_1 Year Later_

"Neji, do you take Ten Ten's hand in marriage?" Hiashi (ordained for this particular moment) asked.

"I do," Neji replied staring deeply into Ten Ten's eyes.

"Ten Ten, do you take Neji Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ten Ten paused for a moment, stared into Neji's eyes and then at their child, the child sleeping comfortabally in Hinata's arms, she eventually smiled and replied "I do,"

"You may kiss the bride," Hiashi said, he looked over to Hinata and thought _if only it were her._

"I love you Neji," Ten Ten said.

"I love you too," Neji replied, realizing that the one night stand they had was inevitable and that the fire between them had never died.

**Sorry that it's so rushed, and sorry it took so long, this is the end.**

**My next fanfic is the sequel, I won't reveal much.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
